Fateful Meeting
by Bunny Fair
Summary: She wasn't supposed to go to Hell. And, yet, here she was. And here she was meeting the Radio Demon himself! At least, she doesn't know he's the Radio Demon. And he happens to be in a good mood Alastor/OC


Alastor whistled a tune as he wandered the streets of Hell, swinging his mic around in his hand easily. A bright smile lit up his face, as it always did, as he looked around. Rumor on the streets said the Princess of Hell was starting a little business. Something silly about finding good in demons, if he heard correctly.

He tilted his head at the sharp scent of fear and paused mid-step, tilting his head ever so slightly at the soft whimpering. He peered into the dark alley and turned on his heel, walking into it. He softly hummed his earlier tune and watched a fluffy, light blue tail curled out of sight.

He tapped his feet and grinned widely, loudly asking, "And, what do we have here? Another demon? Oh, smells like fresh meat! Why don't you come out and introduce yourself to the crowd?"

The smaller demon slowly peered up at him, bright eyes shining with tears and a hand clamped over their mouth. She softly spoke, their words muffled by her scarf. Her fox ears were hidden well in her hair, but were obviously tilted back as her tail wrapped around her legs tightly.

He bent over and blinked at her, unsummoning his mic. "Say that again for me, darling, a bit louder this time! And, where's your smile? You know, you're never fully dressed without one! However, it seems you're missing quite a bit of clothes yourself."

She shifted slightly, staring up into his eyes as she uncovered her mouth, revealing two extended canines. "I - I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

He laughed, straightening up. "Oh, my dear, this is Hell! No one _wants_ to be here! And there's no way home either."

She sniffled and buried her face in her knees, hugging them tightly as her shoulders began to shake.

Alastor felt his smile falter and tapped his foot, crossing his arms as he stared down at her. He softly sighed and held out his hand. "Fine, come with me. Why, my mother would have my hide if she saw me leaving a lady to cry in a dark alley where any nasty creature could find her!"

She peered up at him and stared at his outstretched hand. She softly mumbled, "Really?"

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a small smile. "Why, I don't jokingly offer anyone to come with me. Now, come, come."

She shifted and slowly took his hand, squeaking when he easily pulled her up to her bare feet. Her tail flicked quickly and she looked up at him, glancing down at his red shoes. He gently took her hand and placed it in his elbow, snapping his fingers to open a portal beneath their feet.

She squealed when she felt the floor disappear and flailed, latching onto his arm tightly. He laughed and held up his hand, summoning an umbrella to slowly float them to the ground, tightening his grip on her forearm. He slowly floated them down to the cobblestone path, his feet tapping against the stones before her bare feet touched them.

He patted her arm and smiled down at her. "In we go now and straight to the bath with you."

She slowly peeked up and her ears twitched as she looked at the simple log cabin. She nodded slightly and held onto his arm as he led her inside, his shoes clicking against the stones as he led her up the wooden steps before swinging the door open.

He started humming his tune again, trotting inside and pulling her alongside him. "Now, you take a bath and wash up. I'll find you some proper clothes."

She shifted and nodded slightly, crossing her arms to cover her chest over the tattered oversized shirt. She slowly stepped into the bathroom and blinked as the tub started filling up on its' own. She stepped back when he shut the door and rubbed her arms, looking up at the mirror.

Shuffling her feet, she stepped closer tp the mirror, examining her appearance closer. She flinched at her reflection and looked down, staring down at her feet. That wasn't her...

Slowly peeking up, she stared up at the demon in the reflection. The whites of her eyes were black and her irises were totally dark blue. Red marks were under her eyes, framing them. Her hair had turned gray-blue and two slightly paler fox ears stood out from her hair and when she checked, her human ears were gone.

The most jarring was the fluffy tail stretching out behind her and the soft blue bat-like wings that had sprouted out from her back. Two sharpened canines also stood out from her mouth, the tips of them piercing her lower lip whenever she bit it earlier. However, the wounds had healed quite quickly.

Swallowing, she turned when the bathwater stopped running. She blinked at the full bath and slowly stepped to the old-clawfoot tub, dipping her fingertips in. She smiled slightly and tugged off the dirty oversized shirt, dropping it on the ground before carefully stepping in and sinking down to hug her knees.

She sighed softly at the warm water enveloping her and looked at the neat bottles of soaps on the wooden shelf beside the tub. She grabbed the cup and dipped it in the water, filling it up before pouring it over her head. Her ears flinched at the water and she kept one eye on the door as she continued the motion.

She slowly relaxed at the warm water and grabbed a bottle, opening the cap to sniff it curiously. Her ears perked up at the pleasant smell; at least he had nice taste. She poured a large dollop onto her palm and slowly massaged it into her hair.

As she slowly washed her hair, she let her mind wander. She never thought she'd die so young, only twenty five and already in hell. And she never thought she'd go to Hell of all places. She was good, dammit!

But, in the end she wasn't. She'd killed a man. Without a second thought, she killed a man and ran out into the cold. It wasn't her fault, but she still did it. She may have snapped and saw red, but it was still her hand that had taken the knife and drove it into the man several times until his body stopped twitching. Once she'd realized what she'd done, she ran out. Ran into the cold snow, ran away from civilization, and slowly died, alone and cold and bloodied.

She sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes, slowly washing off and staining the water with the dirt she'd collected from however long she'd been wandering the streets. She kept to the dark alleys, hiding in the shadows and away from straying eyes. It was safer than being near any other demon. A lot of them were much larger than her and looked even more intimidating. Except the one weird pink catgirl she saw skipping once.

She took a deep breath and stood up, carefully stepping out and grabbing a folded towel from beside the sink. She patted herself dry and flicked her tail, glancing back at it as she wrapped up in the fluffy towel. Shuffling to the door, she slowly opened it, peeking out as she hid her body behind the door.

She softly groaned when the smell of good food wafted to her nose, inhaling deeply. Oh that was good. Her tail flicked behind her, flinging water, and her ears perked up.

Alastor hummed softly and glanced over, his ears twisting to angle at the bathroom door. "All done?"

She shifted and nodded slightly, staring at the tall demon. "Yes. Clothes?"

He tilted his head, peering into the pot. "On the floor in front of you, my dear."

She looked down and blinked at the small pile of clothes before keeping an eye on him as she carefully knelt down to grab them. He hid his wide smile and took a sip, closing his eyes as he heard the bathroom door close. Oh, his momma would be so proud.

He hummed along to the radio playing and easily commanded his demon to set the table. He smiled widely and lifted the pot, walking over to carefully ladle some into both bowls. He clicked his heels on the floor and hummed happily, setting it back on the stove.

He clapped when he heard the bathroom door open wide and smiled widely at the woman, turning around to bow at the waist, motioning one warm widely to the table. "Dinner for two?"

She shifted and slowly walked over, her hair pulled back into the collar of the plain black shirt. "What is it? It's not..."

He straightened up quickly, his eyes narrowing down at her. "I would never put such things in my cooking, dear. Why, my mother would have words with me if I did such a thing! Now, come sit and eat!"

She nodded and shuffled over, stepping back slightly when he pulled out a chair for her. She eyed him and slowly sat down, letting him push her in properly. He hummed along to the radio and sat across from her, placing his napkin in his lap.

She swallowed and stared down at the bowl, feeling her stomach twist. She slowly picked up the spoon and dipped it in, gathering some broth onto the utensil. Not too much at once, she reminded herself, and not too quickly.

He stared at her, continuing to hum along as he watched her take a small spoonful. "Well, how do you like it?"

She blinked at the taste and his grin grew as her ears perked up. "Oh, it's very good. Thank you, very much, sir."

He laughed, waving his hand. "Oh, my father was 'sir'. Call me Alastor."

She smiled slightly at him, blowing some steam off her spoonful. "I'm Cassandra Mylixe."

His smile softened as he looked at her, his ears tilting ever so slightly. "It's quite nice to meet you, Cassandra."

She glanced up at him and nodded slightly, softly mumbling, "Nice to meet you, too, Alastor."


End file.
